Nobody Except for You
by Delusion-Dealer-Annabelle
Summary: In which Daisy sees a man named Robbie Reyes, but no one else can. (ONE-SHOT, AU)


Her fingers tapped away at the faded keyboard, its labels having succumbed to the moisture in her furious typing long ago, as her determined eyes bore into dual monitors displaying numerous lines of code. The only rest her exhausted digits would get was the occasional sip she would take of the room-temperature coffee she was putting off replacing. It was only until she tipped her head all the way back, realizing that she had finally finished her coffee that had gone cold thirty minutes prior, that she took a deep breath and left her noisy computer.

Hesitating at the coffee maker that occasionally left her with a spill to clean, Daisy decided against refueling. A quick glance at the microwave confirmed that it was indeed past 1 AM. While burning the midnight oil would always be a favorite past time of hers, she knew she had to get rid of the habit quickly if she wanted to wake up for her first day of work next week.

The only issue was that hacker Daisy Johnson was a failure when it came to going to sleep at a decent time.

* * *

Robbie Reyes could hardly believe it. He was trapped—trapped in… Nothing... Nothing he could even fathom at least.

Unless it was some cruel trick the whole world was in on, nobody could hear or see him.

An exasperated sigh emitted from his chapped lips as he roughly dropped to sit on the curb of the unknown street he had wandered onto in his confusion.

He wondered why he couldn't touch another person. He wondered why he wasn't falling through the ground. He wondered why he was being cursed.

Behind him, a door swung open and shut tightly a moment later before the jingle of keys managed to reach his ears thanks to the eerie silence of the unfamiliar neighborhood. Perhaps that was due to the time, he thought. Either way, he paid the noise no mind, settling into the hell on earth he was placed in.

"Fucking cold," a feminine voice muttered behind him.

Robbie scoffed at the trivial matter.

"I hadn't noticed," he stated honestly to himself, realizing that he felt no different during the chilling night than he did earlier that day.

"Really?" the woman chided, "It's kinda hard not to on my end."

Midway through his subconscious shrug, the disturbed man had another shocking realization.

This woman could hear him.

He turned his head slowly around to stare curiously up at the young woman raising a brow at his slow movements.

"You can hear me?"

"Yeah, and I can see ya too. Did you not realize you were talking out loud at almost 2 AM to a stranger on the street?"

This woman could see him.

It took all of Robbie's self-control to not jump up and ask her a thousand questions to confirm this wasn't all in his hopeful head. Luckily, her amused gaze told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I—! Uh…"

His mind fluttered with what to say, but he couldn't for the life of him find something that didn't sound crazy. Releasing a long breath of air in an attempt to slow his rapidly beating heart, he stood from the curb and took a step away from the darkly dressed brunette. She just managed to match his full height thanks to the curb.

"Can I say something—?" He paused, eyes searching the cloud-ridden sky for the right word. "Crazy?"

"Uh, yeah… I guess." She looked a bit unsure as her dark eyes cautiously danced across the neighborhood in search of another awake person. Besides a few dimly lit up windows, the street remained a ghost town.

"I've been walking around all day today... and nobody could see or hear me…" He trailed off for a moment, hesitation attempting to derail his lone aide in his peculiar situation. "Except for you."

Her gaze became locked on his built frame while his own swept the concrete below him. Then, silence spread between the two before the young woman couldn't bear it any longer.

"Okay, either I'm more sleep deprived than I thought or you're _on_ something... Strong."

"I can prove it," he explained hurriedly, glad that the woman was giving him the time of the day after such an insane sounding sentence. Hell, he was glad she hadn't run back into what he assumed was her apartment building. Most of all, he was glad she wasn't a morning person.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well? What do ya think? Like it? Let me know if this interests you in any way, and maybe I'll write more. *wink wink*

I actually wrote this back before the March AoS break, but I didn't upload it because I wanted to make it a bigger story. However, I have time constraints (college) so I just decided I might as well upload it now so those of you interested have something to read before the season comes back next week. (I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BY THE WAY.)

Note: This is also on my Ao3 account as well as my art tumblr.


End file.
